


Whispers

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A system once touched.
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 12/I whisper things, the city sings them back to you

Tweedledee had been there. Lumiere could feel it in the building's data. The controls had been touched and changed and every little whisper was like a blazing arrow in the direction she needed to go. Ah, the work was not quite as elegant as her own, but Lumiere moved quicker than she might have otherwise, making more changes and taking control of cameras, copying data, and otherwise making herself comfortable. 

How long had it been, since Tweedledee had made her job easier? That, Lumiere wasn't sure of. But when she next saw her dear friend, she'd ask-- 

And thank her.


End file.
